Pied Piper
/-1 . |set = Basic |rarity = Common |flavor text = He was told that playing the pipe would summon raccoons. But whatevs.}} Pied Piper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play, and has 2 /1 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives all plants on his lane -1 /-1 when he is revealed. Origins His name, appearance and ability are all references to the fairy tale called The Pied Piper of Hamelin. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Pet Dancing Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When revealed: Plants here get -1 /-1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description He was told that playing the pipe would summon raccoons. But whatevs. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Ability change: "When revealed: A Plant gets -1 /-1 ." → "When revealed: Plants here get -1 /-1 ." Strategies With Pied Piper's ability to weaken, and possibly destroy a plant is what makes him handy. It is best to place him on a lane with a plant that has 1 , or 3 at most for Pied Piper to destroy it. Also, since the ability decreases stats and affects all plants in that lane, it can basically bypass Team-Up plants to destroy a frail plant behind, or Armored plants since the trait does not prevent stat reduction. If there is a dangerous plant with 1 , such as , , Mushroom Ringleader, they can be easily destroyed when revealed. If you manage to keep Pied Piper alive with Electric Boogaloo, he can be used in a dancing-based deck with Aerobics Instructor and Flamenco Zombie, since he is a dancing zombie. Pied Piper can also give boosts to Cat Lady and Zookeeper, since he is also a pet zombie. However, Pied Piper's ability will not activate if there are no plants in his lane. is also a big counter to this zombie since you will most likely play him as soon as possible, which is very predictable, and the plant hero can simply ignore the gravestone. Against There's not much you can do about this zombie early in the game, because he hides in a gravestone. However, Morning Glory, Pepper M.D., Black-Eyed Pea and a boosted Snowdrop can destroy him. In addition, Grave Buster can be used. This is extremely suggested if the plant hero is Spudow, and a Gravestone appears in a lane with Shroom for Two in it, as a Beastly zombie hero would likely place this in that lane to defeat them. Gallery Pied Piper stats.png|Pied Piper's statistics PiedNewCard.png|Card Pied Piper About Attack.png|Pied Piper about to attack WNAttack.png|3 /2 Pied Piper being attacked by a Wall-Nut Maniacal Laugh boost.png|Pied Piper being buffed by Maniacal Laugh Frozen Pied Piper.jpeg| Frozen Pied Piper WSEffect.png| Frozen Pied Piper being destroyed by Winter Squash Pied Piper Appear.png.png|Pied Piper appearing Pied Piper Ability2.png|Pied Piper using his ability Pied Piper Damaged.png|Pied Piper being hit Pied Piper Defeat.png|A destroyed Pied Piper LawnmowerDestroyingPiedPiper.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Pied Piper PiedPiperAttacking.png|Pied Piper attacking Old Pied Piper.png|Pied Piper's statistics Pied Piper card.PNG|Card Pied Piper Ability.png|Ability when played Trivia *The last word in his description, "whatevs" is an informal way to say the word whatever. *When he is revealed, he will play a short tune on his pipe. The same applies when reducing stats. *He is the only dancing zombie in the Beastly class. *His name is an example of alliteration. Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Dancing cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies